


Ravenous and Impatient

by moistdrippings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/pseuds/moistdrippings
Summary: Hannibal wants to taste Will. Will wants to hear Hannibal, first.





	Ravenous and Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober 2017, for the "dirty talk" prompt.

It was the eighth time they'd kissed and the third time they'd fooled around like teenagers, hands wandering and groping; it was the first time any clothes had actually come off, shoes and socks gone by the wayside, shirts open, and Will's pants shucked down below his hips, his cock jutting up from the spread of his fly.

He didn't know how many times he'd wanted this, or how many times Hannibal had touched him with hands that wanted more.

They were half-sprawled on the sofa, Hannibal devouring Will's mouth with occasional detours to his jaw and neck. His hand took a lazy path up and down Will's cock, thumbing over his slit and rubbing slick moisture around his cockhead. Will kept a grip on the sofa arm and on Hannibal's head, keeping him close. Hannibal, of course, seemed to have no interest in going anywhere else, except—

"I want to taste you," Hannibal said, right behind his ear. His voice was rough and broken up by desperate, panting breaths. "May I?"

As if Will would say no. Although, now that the question had been raised... "If you tell me how much you want it."

Hannibal drew back slightly, slipping his hand off Will's cock. He looked Will in the eyes. "Terribly."

"No," Will said, gripping Hannibal's hair harder. "Like you mean it."

"I do mean it," Hannibal said, gripping Will's forearm, but not to disengage. His pupils were dark, dilated like the might swallow Will up themselves. "I want to gorge my senses on you."

Will gave Hannibal's head a gentle shake. "Uh-uh. Tell me you want to suck my cock."

Will wasn't sure, but he thought Hannibal shuddered a little at that. "I want to suck your cock."

"More."

"Please." Hannibal's hips jerked a little as he hovered over Will. "Fuck my throat. Split me open with it. All I want to taste ever again is you."

"You don't mean that," Will said, even as he felt a lazy thread of pleasure spiral through him.

"It wouldn't be a terrible fate." Hannibal licked his lips. "The taste of your skin on my palate. The texture of your semen—"

"My _come_."

"—your come on my teeth. I would learn the shape of your cock with my tongue. I will."

Will smiled, pleased. "How does that make you feel?"

"Ravenous," Hannibal said, low and dangerous. He pressed his erection into Will's thigh. "And impatient."

Will pulled on Hannibal's hair then, hard, jerking his head back and exposing his neck. His other hand finally left the sofa arm, creeping between them to cup Hannibal through his pants. "What would you do for it? To suck my cock?"

Hannibal struggled to maintain eye contact, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth open. "Anything."

"Be more specific."

Hannibal licked his lips again, his mouth shining with excess saliva. "I would starve myself for it, if I had to. I'd lick every inch of you until you needed it. I would swallow you down and not let you free until you were hard between my lips again."

Will let his eyes fall closed for just a second in a slow, appreciative blink. "Because you need my cock?"

Hannibal looked further down, over the balcony of his cheekbones, to glance briefly at Will's erection, dripping and eager. "Not only your cock, but it has its merits."

Will snorted. "Merits." With that, he loosened his grip on Hannibal's hair, letting him get comfortable for a moment before pushing down, gently, on his crown.

Hannibal opened his mouth as he ducked down, keeping eye contact with Will as he guided Will's cock into his mouth. He sucked at his head, sharp but not too hard, once, and then pulled back to say, "Delicious."

Will pushed on his head harder. "I think that's enough flattery. Put that filthy mouth to use."

And so Hannibal did.


End file.
